A Meeting of Souls
by fergie20
Summary: He inwardly hoped that the four souls that had been combined would be reborn and maybe Alicia's good luck charm gave them enough of a chance. RuAli. *originally written for dailylyric* Eventual three shot.
1. Part I

A Meeting of Souls

He didn't know that the hug they shared after she brought him back was the last one they would share. She was so small and fragile but yet she was fighting against fate. The gods. When she accepted the fact that she would probably die from combining her soul with those of the three valkyrie sisters to defeat Lezard, he didn't know what to do. He hoped Brahms was wrong and that there was another way.

But Brahms was right.

And as the woman who was the combination of the four fiercest women in all of Midgard and Asgard was beginning to disappear right in front of his eyes after the defeat of Lezard, he realized something. He didn't want her to go and didn't want to think that he didn't care about her. He wanted her to smile and say goofy things. He wanted her to stay and see him become a god like she wanted to. He wanted…

"Alicia?"

The blonde haired woman tilted her head at him and her eyes flashed to a bright blue as her body was fading away. He took a staggering step forward toward as he saw the change but held back his urge to rush forward. The blonde seemed startled for a moment before smiling at him.

It was her smile, not the smile of the four of them combined.

He took another small step forward and gasped as she raised her left hand and kissed the ring on fourth finger. He rushed forward as she finished the movement and as he hugged her, she faded completely away, leaving only a couple feathers and the ring.

His ring. The one he had given her at the gates of Bifrost to stop the ghoul powder from altering her mind. The one that had become her good luck charm.

He inwardly cursed at that last thought, but pushed it away as he placed on his left hand on his fourth finger. He inwardly hoped that the four souls that had been combined would be reborn and maybe Alicia's good luck charm gave them enough of a chance.

He hoped.

...

_Many years later…_

He had found her soul. It resided in the most peaceful place in Midgard and she was raised the way she should have those many years ago. She was loved by both her parents and didn't have to worry about the dealings of the gods.

He wanted to appear to her restore her memories of her past life. _To restore the memories of him._

When she turned marriageable age, he wondered if he would go mad.

Many men would want to marry her. Who wouldn't? Would she fall in love with one of them? Would she…

"Lord Rufus… What are you doing?" The young god looked over at blonde valkyrie Silmeria. She joined him at looking at the image in the pool. "Ah." She commented when she saw the young blonde woman beaming at those around her at her party. She gave him a side glace.

"What? Don't look at me like that!"

"Go."

"What?" Rufus asked astounded at the blonde as she smirked at him.

"Go see her! She will remember you!" Silmeria pointed to the image in the pool.

"Pssh…" Rufus made the sound and looked away. Silmeria's eyes narrowed.

"She loved you, you know. Why do you think she wore the ring like she did? And you know that she looked directly for you when you kissed that ring after you found her." Rufus looked away remembering finding the five year old Alicia. He had been so happy that he had kissed the ring like she had.

Silmeria shook her head. "I, Silmeria Valkyrie, demand that you, Rufus, grow a pair and go! You are a god for Asgard's sake! You are allowed to go take your woman away!"

Rufus raised a green eyebrow at his valkyrie's outburst/ command. "You know that's not how I run things."

"I know! But I knew Alicia's feelings! Those feels just don't go away! The bond that our group shared won't disappear! It connects us all! Now just go!"

Rufus made a side glance at the image of Alicia in the pool. She was laughing something her family had said. Silmeria rolled her eyes and pushed Rufus towards the image.

"Go! You silly headed half elf!"

And shoved the young god into the transfer pool.

...

He was going to perform the Sovereigns Rite on Silmeria once he got back to Valhalla.

That meddling valkyrie! He cursed her as he righted himself outside the village's entrance. He sighed as he began to walk into the village. He might as well see the festivities since he was already here.

The young god walked to the tavern that he knew that the party was at. As he walked into the door, laughing and chatter assailed his ears. He tugged the hood of his cloak higher over his head to hide his face as he approached the bar.

The man keeping the bar smiled as he approached and asked what he would like and Rufus responded that he would like some wine. The man nodded and served Rufus his wine while the young good looked over at the party. The bar keep noticed his gaze and smiled.

"It's a local gals birthday today. I'm sure no one would mind if you joined. We actually like visitors. They had spice to the place." Rufus nodded mutely at the man before he turned away.

Rufus sipped his wine as the object of his affection laughed and blushed at turns at her family and friends as they presented her with presents. She objected at the gifts and Rufus inwardly smirked at her reaction. Same old Alicia. Never wants to be indebted to someone. As he watched her open her gifts, he idly played with his ring, twisting it around his finger.

The young woman stopped and glanced around before setting her eyes one him. Rufus stopped mid-spin as the young woman peered at him questionably. She tilted her head and Rufus gulped silently.

She pursed her lips and shook her head as she resumed what she had stopped and Rufus sighed.

_That was close…_

_..._

_Who is that man? _Alicia asked herself as she unwrapped Sylphide's gift. She had felt her heart jump and felt her body urge her towards something as something had called it. She had looked around and had felt the strongest pull from the traveler at the bar. _It was like he had called out to her. _

She wondered if she could talk to him somehow. To see if it had been a fluke and her body was just acting weird for some reason.

But then it clicked. That traveler was the man that had helped her up all those years ago!

Alicia did a quick glance over at the man who had resumed sipping his drink and was in quiet conversation with the bar keep Gulim. Same brown cloak and travel worn boots, just like all those years ago. Back then she had felt the same thing but had put it off as embarrassment, but now…

_Did I know him in another life?_ Alicia startled at that. She believed in reincarnation as everyone did, but rarely did some actually find their soul mates reincarnation… Alicia shook her head at the girlish thoughts. She would simply talk to him as soon as she finished with her gifts and nothing would come of it.

Nothing at all.

...

Silmeria felt like letting out a yell of victory.

Alicia had felt it! She had felt the bond when Rufus had twirled the ring around his finger. Their bond was buried within that ring. The youngest valkyrie was giddy beyond all belief as she watched the emotions run through Alicia's eyes and had seen Rufus react when she looked his way. In no time she would be reunited with her old friend and-

"Silmeria Valkyrie. What are you doing looking into the pool?" Silmeria twirled around to see Freya looking at her questionably.

"I-I was keeping tabs on Lord Rufus, my Lady." Silmeria bowed her head. Freya drifted over to the pool and took in the sight of the scene in front of her.

"He found her."

"Yes."

"Hn." Freya shook her head and went back to the entrance. "Make sure he doesn't do anything too rash."

"Yes my lady!" Silmeria responded, surprised. Freya tilted her head towards the pool.

"Does it give you hope Lady Valkyrie?" Freya questioned mysteriously and Silmeria knew the meaning.

"Yes. I look everyday. You should too." The Goddess looked rather startled for the moment before nodding.

"I guess I shall…" She murmured as she drifted out of the door way, leaving Silmeria to the events in the pool.

...

He didn't dare to touch the ring again after she had looked straight at him, fearing it would cause some disaster. But she continued on as nothing out of the ordinary had happened and the party had come to an end. He helped the bar keep clean up, feeling the need to be active after sitting such a long time.

As he made a sign of goodbye to Gulim, the bar keep, he walked out into the road. Looking up at the stars, Rufus didn't notice the person in front of him and the two collided. He quickly held the other upright as they had began to fall.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Rufus stared at Alicia as she looked down blushing at her mistake.

"It's no big deal." He responded gruffly. "You were the girl who was celebrating her birthday in the tavern right?" She nodded as she brought her head up. "Well… Happy Birthday."

She smiled and giggled quietly at the man. "Thank you. But I wanted to ask you something… Have you ever been here before? You look awfully familiar…"

Rufus nodded. "I have. Many times." He smiled cheekily at the young woman.

"Ah ha! I knew it was you! You are the man who helped me up all those years ago!" The pale blonde exclaimed as Rufus's eyes enlarged. He coughed as he smiled nervously.

"Um… really?" _Excellent choice of words you nit._ He thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah! I recognized you in the tavern!" Alicia was practically beaming along with the complete feeling she was experiencing while she had been standing next to him. She was extremely happy around this man and couldn't quit smiling.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself then. I'm Rufus." He held out his hand as Alicia grabbed it and shook it as she smiled.

"I'm Alicia."

The two stood for a moment looking at each other smiling, keeping their hands together still. When Rufus noticed this he calmly removed his hand and saw the flit of disappointment go across her face.

"Well… I don't want to feel guilty that I didn't get you anything for your birthday so…" Rufus slid his ring off and placed it in her palm. "Here you go."

Alicia looked astonished at the ring with a large red stone placed in it in her hand up to the man in front of her. "I-I can't take this! I barely even know you!" Rufus smirked.

"We know each other well enough. Plus… It's a good luck charm."

Alicia stood very still at those words. "A good luck charm?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Hopefully we will see each other the next time I come through." Rufus smiled wistfully.

"I would like that." Alicia responded slipping the finger on her left hand on the fourth finger. _It feels like it belongs there…_

"I will try to see you the next time I come through then." He tugged his hood further over his head as he turned to head out of town.

"Promise?" The young woman asked at the retreating back.

"Yeah. I promise." The young god responded.

"Okay. I'll hold you to it!" Alicia exclaimed as she waved at the young man leaving. She turned around and smiled to herself as she looked at the ring on her hand and impulsively kissed it. She enjoyed the calmness she felt after doing that and began the short walk home.

In the next moment, Alicia was twirled about and felt herself being kissed. She gasped in surprised before responding to the urgent pressure on her lips. The kisser pulled away and Alicia looked into the green eyes of the young man who just walked away.

"I really do promise." He solemnly stated before quickly raising her hand and kissing the ring on her hand before disappearing into the night.

...

_Both souls rejoiced at finding the other and waited impatiently until they would meet again..._

_..._

_February 27__  
__Lyrics: And I lie awake and miss you__  
__Artist: Owl City__  
__Song: Vanilla Twilight_

_Rating: PG_

_Word Count: 2,139_

_*Originally written for dailylyric* _

_Read and Review? Please? :]_

_Dis: I don't own VP2. It belongs to Square Enix and Tri-Ace_


	2. Part II

_She was doing it for them. Midgard deserved better than this, to be toys for the gods to play with. By doing this she will start a new era and he will become a god able to rule fairly. Her love for him burned in her heart and soul and wished it didn't have to come to this but this was the only way. It was only way to stop Lezard and maintain the balance. She just hoped her feelings would transfer at her next regeneration so she would be able to recognize him and love him the way she did now and hoped that he would be able to return her feelings _

_The three sisters let her have control of their body for a brief moment after hearing him call out to her specifically. She realized she only had a few precious moments before her body gave out from all of them combined as she blinked and looked at her love. She smiled and kissed the ring on her left hand as he looked at her with a look surprise. He seemed to regain himself and rushed towards her and he enveloped her in a hug. Her heart burst in those last moments. He did love her the same way she loved him! She smiled in complete contentment before her body gave out and she and the sisters dissolved into the oblivion… _

Alicia woke with a start and clutched her chest.

"What was that?" She whispered fiercely to herself. Those feelings were so intense! She -no- some else had deeply loved someone and sacrificed herself so he and others on Midgard could live and stop being played with by the gods. She held back a sob as the feelings rushed over her again. The girl had loved the man so fiercely! And to realize that he returned her feelings right before she died!

Alicia curled up into a ball and wept into her pillow for the girl who wasn't able to live and love, not fully understanding and knowing she was actually crying for herself for what happened many years ago…

*…*

Rufus did not go immediately back to the Forest of Spirits to get back into Asgard. Instead he went to visit the Dragon Orb and its protector, Arngrim.

Rufus and Arngrim had developed a friendship in the years that the Valkyrie sister's souls hadn't shown up. They worried about what they would do, Valkyrie sisters were needed for just plain order once in a while. Arngrim would inform Rufus about funny incidents about Midgard and whether or not they were tricks left behind by Odin all those years ago.

Mostly the two would talk about non-god related things and try to for a moment to ignore the fact that they held important positions within the workings of the world.

As soon as Rufus entered the room, Arngrim knew something was different. The mercenary raised a questioning eyebrow at the cloak wearing god and discreetly looked him over to see what had changed.

"Lord Rufus." Arngrim stated and he saw Rufus roll his eyes as he took off his cloak to lay it across his arm. Arngrim instantly noticed at piece of jewelry that wasn't there. "You are aware you are missing something important?"

"Yes I am Arngrim. That is what I need to talk about." Both eyebrows were raised now at the young god.

"What is there to talk about? Can't you just like, you know, detect it?" Was the reply and the Rufus repeated the action of rolling his eyes at the Einherjar.

"Arngrim. I talked to her and gave her the ring." Rufus replied and Arngrim gapped openly. "Apparently I needed to grow a pair and talk to her so my faithful valkyrie pushed me into the mirror to where she is. I gave her my ring and then I kissed her. Also promised to return. Isn't that romantic?"

"You are not making this shit up, are you?" Arngrim asked in disbelief.

"Nope. Silmeria demanded that I go see her and pushed me into the Water Mirror."

"So… How is she?" Arngrim prompted providing a way to talk about it with actually having to.

A small smile came to Rufus's face. "Do you want the sappy love stricken god version or straight answer?"

Arngrim gave a pointed look, "You sound know which one by now."

Rufus chuckled, "Okay straight answer it is. She's fine. Just turned eighteen. Is loved by those around her and has all the qualities that made me love her in the first place."

"And the plan is?" Arngrim prompted.

"To make her fall in love me and then take her away. Doesn't that sound like Odin..." Rufus mused as he made a face as he sat down in a chair.

"I don't think Odin would wait for her to fall in love." Arngrim stated and Rufus snorted.

"I suppose so. I just want her to be happy. And if she does decide to fall in love me it makes it all the easier to explain things and what I wish to do. Though I am sure I am breaking ancient laws or something."

"You're a god. You make the rules." Arngrim stated.

"You know, I have heard that statement a couple times in past few hours. And I will respond the same way again: That is not the way I do things. That old way of thinking is what made us who we are." Rufus answered back folding his arms.

"Rufus… I think this can be an exception. I don't think it was in anyone's plan to have Alicia die in Lezard's world. I was under the impression it would happen in ours so the process would be more in our hands and Alicia's soul would simply become another einherjar or a minor goddess. Hel, I expected all of us to make it out of there, even Brahms."

Rufus's bowed his head. "I don't think there is any hope in the realm of Brahms… But Silmeria still does, so that keeps me going."

"I believe she does that for all of us sometimes Rufus."

"I know. I am thankful that the Valkyrie sisters have been returned to us." Rufus looked up at Arngrim and smirked. "Even the one that tried to kill me several times."

That prompted the mercenary to laugh and Rufus joined in, glad that he visited his old friend.

*…*

Alicia gulped a mouth full of water and sat in the shade as she rested from practicing with her sword. Sylphide, the bar keeps wife, joined her and took a drink of water also. The two had finished their spar. Alicia had successfully disarmed Sylphide for the first time.

It had been rather… Thrilling.

Alicia smiled over at her friend/ teacher as she leaned against the tree that provided the shade and wondered what Rufus would think about her sword fighting skills. She grinned amusedly at his supposed reaction.

Strangely enough her parents never looked down on her learning sword fighting. They stated they lived in a rural area, anything could happen so she should be prepared.

"Well Alicia, I need to return to the village. Same time as always?" Sylphide asked and Alicia nodded.

"I'm just going to lie here a moment in the shade. Tell my Mother or Father that I should be home before dark."

"I will Alicia. Now, don't get lost between here and the village. All sorts of spirits walk this path." Sylphide told her seriously. "Don't go running off with one of them."

"I won't Sylphide. Now go on!"Alicia waved goodbye to her friend and resumed her resting against the tree. She idly fiddled with the ring that she had worn on her left hand for the past month.

"When are you going to return?" She muttered as she gazed at the ring. "I have been feeling… Abandoned for some reason. And I have been having these dreams, of someone else's pain and love, but they seem so personal. Some make me cry in joy. Others in pain. I am beginning to lose sleep actually…" Alicia paused. "Why am I talking out loud for Asgard's sake?"

Deciding that she needed to clear her head some more, Alicia stood and pull out her sword began to do repetitions of drills Sylphide taught her. Slowly, her mind cleared and only focused on her the way her body was moving and the way she blocked. Sylphide fought with a shield. She needed to get around it. She would fake to her left then go right to knock the shield aside to be able to 'kill' her.

As she went for the 'kill,' she was jarred out of her focus by a ringing of metal and the solidness of the hit.

"Oh gods! I am so sorry! Are you hurt?" She asked concerned as she lowered her sword. The person who had blocked her movement laughed.

"I have received harder blows, but thanks for the concern." The man stated as he placed his bastard sword back into its holder. "Warrior Maiden, do you happen to know a place I may rest?" Alicia sheathed her sword and nodded.

"Yes there is an inn in town. I will escort you there." Alicia grinned at the giant man as he laughed.

"I would be honored my lady." He responded humbly and Alicia laughed him going along with her little joke .

"I am no proper lady. But I do appreciate the sentiment. My name is Alicia good sir. And you are?"

"I am Dylan, my lady Alicia." He bowed and kissed her hand and Alicia giggled.

"Well _Sir_ Dylan, I will escort you to the village and keep the spirits from taking you away." Alicia stated as she began to walk towards the village.

"Thanks my lady." He responded as he followed.

Alicia just sighed and shook her head at the big man as she smiled. He had an oddly comforting presence like Gulim and Sylphide did, but more intense but not as much as the complete feeling she had felt around Rufus. She was also having a strangle sense of déjà vu. She swore she had seen this man before…

_When did my life become full of these meetings of people that seem familiar?_

*…*

When Silmeria rushed up to him, he had thought the undead had attacked or Freya had finally snapped. He briefly thought that the undead attacking would be much more easier to handle.

"Silmeria! What's the mat-" Rufus asked concern as Silmeria waved her hands excitedly and interrupted him.

"Dylan! Dylan has found _her! _How amazing is that? If Dylan is here, that might mean that Brahms-"

Rufus clapped a hand over her mouth quickly before others in hearing distance could hear.

"Silmeria. His name is not well thought of here. Many would like to find his soul and destroy it. It wouldn't help us either if other knew we were looking for him."

The blonde valkyrie impatiently shoved the hand away. "I don't care! It's _Dylan!_ The one Brahms's shared a soul with. Either it is Dylan, the man that I recruited long ago or it's Brahms pretending to be him again. Or Hel it could be a combination of them both." The blonde was glowing with excitement as she expressed herself to Rufus. "You need to go to Midgard now. It has been a month since you've seen her. Now you can see Dylan and see who it is residing in Dylan's body!"

Rufus sighed. _There's no reasoning with her sometimes._ "I will. Tomorrow. I promise."

"You'd better." Muttered Silmeria, "I really would hate to have to push you through the mirror again."

…

_So yeah. So much for staying a one shot. This will be a three shot in total then I will leave it alone (at least this is the vague plan). Hope you enjoy! _

_Read and Review please? _

_Dis: I don't own VP2 Silmeria. Square Enix_


End file.
